


Сказка о Пестром Флейтисте

by Cergart



Category: Der Rattenfänger von Hameln | The Pied Piper of Hamelin (Fairy Tale), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Historical References, Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Ходят слухи, будто я забираю нежеланных детей. Словно я нянька, которой велят присмотреть за капризными отпрысками, слуга. Будто именно их желания призывают меня. На самом же деле я беру только то, что потеряно. И однажды город потерял всех своих детей, кроме хромого...





	Сказка о Пестром Флейтисте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pied Piper: A Labyrinth Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347676) by Ellen Weaver. 



> спасибо чудесной Vashta Nerada за вычитку

Ходят слухи, будто я забираю нежеланных детей. Словно я нянька, которой велят присмотреть за капризными отпрысками, слуга. Будто именно их желания призывают меня.  
  
      На самом же деле я беру только то, что потеряно.  
  
      И однажды город потерял всех своих детей.  
  
      Назывался тот городок Гамельн. А было все так.  
  
      Жарким летом в Гамельн пришли крысы.  
  
      Начался голод, который, впрочем, коснулся не всех. Сначала крысы уничтожили запасы зерна в амбарах. В столь суровые времена, как правило, сильнее иных страдают дети. Можете сколь угодно распространяться о нежной родительской любви, но факт остается фактом: многие взрослые предпочли утолить свой голод и даже накормить скотину, нежели своих отпрысков. «Если мы заморим себя голодом, кто позаботится о наших детях?».  
  
      Почтенные, процветающие, холеные взрослые Гамельна наблюдали за тем, как их дети умирали от голода. Многим повезло и того меньше. Мне доводилось слышать истории о младенцах, растерзанных крысами прямо в колыбельках. О кормящих матерях, чьи молочные груди выгрызали под покровом ночи.  
  
      Как это всегда и бывает, голоду и нашествию крыс не придавали никакого значения ровно до тех пор, пока власть имущие не выяснили, что богатство не в силах защитить от этой напасти.  
  
      — Что же нам делать с этими тварями? — расспрашивали друг друга горожане.  
  
      Я, следуя привычкам, всегда был неподалеку. Для меня Гамельн представлял собою целое пиршество, ибо крысы — мое любимое блюдо.  
  
      — Надо бы нанять крысолова.  
  
      — Чтобы избавиться от всех крыс понадобиться армия крысоловов вместе с когортой терьеров!  
  
      — Это обойдется недешево, — пробормотал краснощекий мужчина, теребя золотую цепь. — Как же оплатить их услуги?  
  
      — Повысим налоги, разумеется, — предложил другой, одарив собеседников проницательным взглядом.  
  
      — Я плачу десятину, налоги и позволить себе лишние траты не могу: на них уйдет все скопленное золото. Неужто в новом году придется довольствоваться только прибылью? Мы богаты, потому что знаем, как сэкономить, в отличие от жалких деревещин.  
  
      — Раз беднякям приходится худо, пусть они платят.  
  
      Остальные члены городского совета с жаром согласились. Решение было принято: крестьяне заплатят двадцать золотых, дабы крысолов приехал в Гамельн.  
  
      К тому времени, когда необходимая сумма была собрана, последний из крестьянских детей умер.  
  
      Какая жалость.  
  
      Я явился в день, когда их хоронили.  
  
      Я никогда не раскрываю своего настоящего имени и позволяю другим давать мне имена. Жители Гамельна нарекли меня Пестрым Флейтистом.  
  
      «Флейстист?», — спросите вы. Эту поистине волшебную флейту вырезал для меня один странный и загадочный… впрочем, неважно. Достаточно сказать, что в ней заключена особая магия. Нынче в мире смертных стало меньше волшебства, и тех, кто использует дары подобных вещиц можно счесть щедрыми. Но я отвлекся.  
  
      Я получил прозвище Пестрый из-за яркой одежды и необычных глаз. Для моего народа характерны отличительные черты во внешности, будь то ноги, руки, уши или глаза. Левый мой глаз совиный, правый — человеческий, благодаря чему я могу видеть сквозь завесу между мирами. Флейтистом меня окрестили, приняв за необычного менестреля: флейта и пояс, увешенный мертвыми крысами, натолкнули на определенные выводы.  
  
      — Я крысолов, — объявил я собравшимся на городской площади, отметив истощенный вид бедняков и самодовольные пухлые лица богачей. — Я слышал о постигнувшей ваш город беде и готов избивать вас от нее.  
  
      — Милейший! — воскликнул дородный бюргер, его дама, полноватая женщина, затянутая в корсет, стояла рядом, прижимая к груди пухлого младенца. — Мы как никогда нуждаемся в ваших услугах!  
  
      — Гоните его, — мрачно пробормотала крестьянка. — Где его носило, когда он был так нужен. Наши дети отошли в иной мир, а до богачей только дошло, что золото от крыс не спасет. Прочь! — она начертила в воздухе знак сглаза.  
  
      Она говорила правду, ибо даже средь бела дня обнаглевшие крысы пили из фонтана на городской площади. Твари сновали повсюду, наводя страх на матерей с младенцами. Одна дама вскрикнула, когда особенно упитанная крыса забралась ей под юбки.  
  
      — Я нужен вам, — и не смог сдержать усмешки. — Иначе ваши дети спали бы сейчас дома в колыбельках, но вы боитесь оставить их одних. Верно? Но если вам не нужна моя помощь…. — я развернулся на каблуках, прикидывая, какая из улиц быстрее выведет меня из города.  
  
      — Незнакомец… Мы можем заплатить вам двадцать золотых.  
  
      — Только двадцать? Грошовая плата бедняку. — Я заиграл на флейте необычную, совиную мелодию, и крысы начали стекаться к городской площади. Народ расступился, пропуская пестрый живой ковер. Прыжок — я забрался на статую в центре фонтана, а твари послушно шли на мой зов. Музыка изменилась, и крысы, забыв как плавать, утонули.  
  
      Я играл всего несколько минут, и когда менее брезгливые горожане выловили из фонтана мертвых грызунов, то насчитали восемьдесят восемь тушек.  
  
      Неплохой улов, но сколько же мяса потрачено впустую.  
  
      — Это лишь тысячная часть вашей беды, — я развалился на каменной горгулье, постукивая флейтой по плечу. — Если вы заплатите мне, я избавлю ваш город от крыс.  
  
      — Назовите вашу цену, господин!  
  
      — Да говорите же, флейтист!  
  
      — Моя цена такова: вы заплатите в соответствии с вашими возможностями, а я буду служить согласно вашим потребностям. С бедняков вы потребовали в общей сложности двадцать золотых. С богатейших жителей города я возьму по двадцать золотых… — мгновение я позволил им тешить себя идеей, что можно расплатиться деньгами крестьян! —с каждого.  
  
      Богачи были возмущены, а бедняки ничего не чувствовали, кроме усталого гнева.  
  
      — Ни больше, ни меньше.  
  
      — Нам нужно обдумать ваше предложение, — заявил бургомистр. — О своем решении мы объявим завтра. А пока что… чувствуйте себя здесь как дома. Все двери перед вами открыты.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Я ненавидел человеческие поселения: стены, рамы и замки вызывали отвращение. Но мне нравятся места, где происходят превращения, поэтому я выбрал коттедж мельника. Место, где зерна, выращенные в земле, превращаются в еду, а затем возвращаются в землю в виде семян. Мне даже не нужно было стучать в дверь.  
  
      — Это Пестрый Флейтист, — молвила девушка, стоящая на пороге. Из-под накрахмаленной белой шляпки на маленькие грудки спадали светло-русые косы.  
  
      — Впусти его, дочка.  
  
      Нахмурившись, девушка поклонилась мне и отошла, пропуская внутрь. Я успел заметить, что она хромает.  
  
      Я выбрал верный дом.  
  
      Мельник и его жена оказались приятными и щедрыми людьми. Ради меня они закатили целый пир: мясо, молоко, бульон, хлеб и даже не пожалели последний бочонок лучшего пива. Я взял всего понемногу, но ничего не съел. Заметив, что я не притрагиваюсь к соли и хлебу, девушка наполнила миску, и поставила за кухонную дверь.  
  
      — Для фейри, — объяснила она, покраснев. Но ее родители только кивнули.  
  
      — Скажите, что вы думаете о моем предложении?  
  
      — Мы не богаты, поэтому не обязаны платить, Флейтист. Так что наше мнение мало что значит.  
  
      — Тогда позвольте сыграть вам?  
  
      Мельник улыбнулся и кивнул жене. За окном опустились сумерки, и в темноте можно было услышать шорохи.  
  
      — Крысы все съели. Те, кто не может забраться в амбар, сгрызли стога сена в полях. Они даже не побрезговали свечами и льном в церкви, — подала голос девушка.  
  
      — Помолчи, Этель.  
  
      — Моя семья собрала четверть той суммы, что назначил бургомистр, но вы пришли слишком поздно.  
  
      — Этель!  
  
      — Но это правда! Напасть никого не обойдет стороной. Нельзя подкупить Ангела Смерти. Мы мелем зерно, кому как не нам знать, что поля удобрены потом крестьян, но все золото стекается в карманы богачам. А беднякам потом велят благодарить Бога за щедрость. Даже если вы попросите двести золотых этого будет мало. Бедные дети умерли. Можете ли вы вернуть их? Это несправедливо.  
  
      — Честность. Давненько ее не слыхал. Спасибо, Этель, я запомню твои слова.  
  
      Я поднял волшебную флейту к губам и начал играть.  
  
      Лицо мельника просветлело, а его жена улыбнулась, вспомнив молодость. Радостные, они взялись за руки, как в юности. Но Этель, что стояла на пороге взрослой жизни, вся раскраснелась от гнева. Она убрала со стола, заперла кладовку и вычистила золу из печи; ее шарканье сбивало меня с ритма. И тут я понял, почему она злилась — рядом с печью стояла колыбель, успевшая покрыться тонким слоем пыли. Значит, у них умер ребенок.  
  
      Я решил пока не обращать на девушку внимание. Ее мать и отец оказали мне щедрый прием, и мне хотелось отблагодарить. Я закрыл глаза и играл. Мельник и жена истоптали обувь. Я потрудился на славу.  
  
      — С вашего позволения я переночую на мельнице, — я отвесил им поклон.  
  
      — Вас искусают крысы, — предупредила Этель.  
  
      Я рассмеялся.  
  
      — Я не боюсь крыс, это они боятся меня.  
  
      Она отодвинула засов.  
  
      — Доброй ночи.  
  
      Я не спал. Вокруг меня все пришло в движение: зазоры и щели были заделаны, шестерни и оси смазаны, пол подметен, запруда очищена от водяных сорняков. Такова моя природа, зачем с ней бороться?  
  
      Этой же ночью ко мне пришла Этель.  
  
      Она уверенно зашла в мельницу, ставшую моим временным убежищем, и лишь лунный свет освещал ей путь. Я ждал ее, развалившись на жерновом камне.  
  
      Она так и не расплела косы, только сменила шляпку на чепец.  
  
      — Пришла скрасить мое одиночество, Этель?  
  
      — Я ударила бы тебя, если б могла, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Ты фэйри. Подменыш. Разве мало бед обрушилось на нашу семью?  
  
      — Расскажи мне, почему ты хромаешь, и, может, я придумаю достойное оскорбление.  
  
      Даже со своего места я чувствовал жар ее румянца.  
  
      — Крысы. Я забыла закрыть дверь, они пробрались в комнату и укусили меня.  
  
      — А ребенок?  
  
      — Мертв. Я была неосторожна.  
  
      — Будешь и дальше такой беспечной? — я подался вперед, и протянул ладонь к ее щеке, но так и не коснулся.  
  
      — Возможно, — ее гнев иссяк, уступив место тревоге. — Меня страшит то, что ты замышляешь.  
  
      — Тебе ничто не угрожает, обещаю. Иди в постель, Этель, — еще одна колкость. Это тоже было частью моей природы. Иначе я бы преступил все границы приличия и стащил бы девочку с порога девичества во взрослую жизнь, а я пришел сюда не за этим. — Не забудь запереть дверь.  
  


***

  
  
      Ответ богачей меня не удивил. «Мы заплатим, — сказали они. — Но сначала крысы».  
  
      — Это и есть ваш ответ? Вы заплатите названную цену, если я избавлю вас от крыc?  
  
      — Мы согласны заплатить за ваши услуги.  
  
      Я усмехнулся.  
  
      — В третий раз спрашиваю я вас. Вы обещаете заплатить названную мной цену, если я изведу всех крыс в городе?  
  
      — Да! — воскликнули богачи Гамельна, и только бедные молчали, ибо уже заплатили страшную цену.  
  
      — Да будет так! Я исполню свою часть сделки!  
  
      И я заиграл на флейте.  
  
      На этот раз крысы бежали медленней. Они не были глупы, и с явной неохотой уступали город людям, однако противиться музыке были не в их силах. Живой ковер из плоти и крови расстелился вниз по улице до центральной площади, я увел их прочь из города по булыжным мостовым, через поля и холмы к зеленому берегу реки. Крыс скопилось так много, что на их спинах можно было танцевать, что я и сделал, перескакивая с камень на камень к мельничному колесу, пока все, от дряхлой облезлой крысы до детеныша не утонули.  
  
      — Дело сделано, крысы мертвы, — прокричал я с колеса. — Теперь ваша плата!  
  
      Тишина.  
  
      — Вы! И вы! — я указал в толпу из десяти семей. — Кто первый? Я жду обещанной награды.  
  
      — Мы не можем, — вымолвил толстяк с толстой цепью на шее. — Ибо если мы заплатим требуемую сумму, на детей ничего не останется!  
  
      Я заметил, как Этель, стоявшая на пороге дома, закусила губу, дабы не накричать на болванов. Но остальные единодушно закивали.  
  
      — Значит, вы оцениваете жизнь своих детей в золоте. Так тому и быть, — я снова взялся за флейту.  
  
      На сей раз зазвучала иная мелодия. Не совиная, но определенно хищная. Дети Гамельна пустились в пляс, даже младенцы вырывались из материнских объятий и ползли ко мне. Мелодия, что манила ко мне детей, уводила родителей прочь. Напрасно тянулись они к своим кровинкам, которые, пританцовывая, шагали к реке, чтобы умереть там вместе с крысами.  
  
      — Прошу, не убивай их, не надо! Уведи их, только не убивай!  
  
      Мелодия замерла на высокой, как трель соловья, ноте. Мой взгляд стал жестоким, и Этель вдруг начала танцевать. Она повела детей прочь от реки. Дивясь самому себе, я спустился с мельничьего колеса.  
  
      Я могу быть жестоким, но могу быть и щедрым, когда проявляют благородство. Этель, еще не перешагнувшая границу между детством и юностью, была не подвластна моей музыке. Она танцевала для меня, хотя это, наверное, ранило ее тело и гордость.  
  
      — Ко мне! А вы идите по домам, жители Гамельна, где вместо детей найдете горы золота. Наш уговор исполнен, — некоторые плакали, но не так сильно, как можно было бы подумать.  
  
      Мы с детьми уходили все дальше. Те, кто мог ходить, несли в руках извивающихся младенцев.  
  
      Я играл, и земля разверзлась, чтобы принять нас. Врата моего королевства распахнулись, и ребятишки, один за другим исчезали за ними.  
  
      Наконец, не осталось никого, кроме Этель.  
  
      — Ну что, Этель, пойдешь со мной?  
  
      Она запыхалась и изранила ноги. Путь, который остальные преодолели с радостью, дался ей тяжело.  
  
      — Что с ними станет? Я хочу знать.  
  
      — Но ты не узнаешь, если останешься. Каким будет твой ответ?  
  
      — Так нечестно.  
  
      — Нечестно. Но так устроен мир. Так ты идешь?  
  
      Она всхлипнула.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Я поклонился, она сделала свой выбор.  
  
      — Ты преподнесла мне подарок, позволь же отблагодарить тебя.  
  
      Я сыграл последнюю песню, прежде чем земля поглотила нас, и врата Лабиринта затворились.  
  
      Песню о здоровом теле, счастливой жизни и красоте любви. О семейном очаге, о добродетели, что вознаграждается, и дурных поступках, за которыми следует наказание. О справедливости. Песню об Этель — единственной наследнице Гамельна.


End file.
